<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хорошая девочка by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793910">Хорошая девочка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Пойдем с нами, будет интересно».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хорошая девочка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шираторизава снова побеждает в финале и проходит на Национальные.</p>
<p>Последний матч многолетнего противостояния с Сейджо, как и все предыдущие, остается за ними. Тело поет от адреналина и до сих пор не утихшего азарта, и Тендо не скрывает своей радости, даже не видит смысла. Их вечные соперники выглядят грустными и потерянными — ну, на то они и проигравшие, в конце концов. Их капитан, Ойкава, правда, в этот раз не плачет — боится, что тушь потечет? Жаль, слезы ей очень к лицу. Когда они проходят мимо, Тендо усмехается Ойкаве широкой улыбкой победительницы, но та только проводит по ней невидящим взглядом и отворачивается.</p>
<p>Могла бы как-то и среагировать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На следующий день после занятий Вакатоши ждет ее у школы, и Тендо запрыгивает на него с разбега, знает — поймает и удержит.</p>
<p>— Круто мы сыграли, скажи?</p>
<p>— Да. Но во втором сете часто ошибались. И сброс в самом конце легко можно было просчитать.</p>
<p>— Вакатоши-кун, ты зануда.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, ей даже нравится его прямолинейность на грани бестактности — с ним можно обсуждать что угодно, быть уверенной, что он всегда ответит честно. И он действительно любит волейбол. Будь Тендо парнем, она хотела бы играть с ним в одной команде. Наверное, было бы круто. Хотя встречаться с ним тоже здорово.</p>
<p>— А как тебе игра Сейджо? — Стандартный для них вопрос, ответ на который она и без того знает.</p>
<p>— У них хороший сеттер, но слабая команда.</p>
<p>— Да-да, помню, ей надо было пойти в Шираторизаву. Смотри, я так начну ревновать.</p>
<p>— С таким сеттером вы бы побеждали.</p>
<p>— Мы и так побеждаем, Вакатоши-кун</p>
<p>— Не на Национальных.</p>
<p>И снова эта прямолинейность и бестактность: Национальные они не выигрывали ни разу. Как и мужская команда старшей Шираторизавы, если смотреть правде в глаза. Так что Тендо только фыркает.</p>
<p>— Ладно, пойдем. — Она отдает Вакатоши сумку со спортивной формой, а сама шагает рядом, беззаботно размахивая свободными руками. Наверное, мама опять бы сказала, что это не женственно — но, в конце концов, Тендо и не стремится быть женственной, иначе не носила бы потрепанные кроссовки и не красила коротко стриженые волосы в яркие цвета. Ей нравится быть именно такой, какая она есть.</p>
<p>Погода хорошая, они победили и поедут на Национальные, а впереди выходные с Вакатоши. Жизнь прекрасна.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они как раз направляются к центру города в любимую кафешку — кормят не то чтобы вкусно, но атмосфера все окупает, — когда Тендо видит впереди знакомую фигуру. Ойкава идет уверенным, быстрым шагом, но все-таки видно, что никуда не торопится. Короткая школьная юбка, собранные в хвост волнистые волосы, туфли на высоком каблуке — кто вообще с ее ростом носит каблуки?! Но, как ни странно, выглядит гармонично. Тендо придерживает Вакатоши, чтобы не обогнать, и какое-то время они следуют за ней.</p>
<p>— Она тебе нравится? — тихо спрашивает Тендо, даже не сомневаясь, что Вакатоши тоже смотрит на Ойкаву.</p>
<p>— Она хороший сеттер.</p>
<p>Тендо знает, давно заметила, что он наблюдает за ней — чуть ли не с первого их матча. Сложно сказать, к чему именно он присматривается, возможно, его и правда интересуют только волейбольные навыки. Но Ойкава Тоору действительно привлекает внимание. Наверное, Тендо и в самом деле могла бы приревновать к ней, доверяй она Вакатоши хоть немного меньше.</p>
<p>— Да я не про это. Как девушка. Скажи, красивая?</p>
<p>Вакатоши пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Красивая, — соглашается с тем же равнодушием, с которым говорят о красоте картины или вазы.</p>
<p>— Хочешь ее?</p>
<p>Вакатоши снова неопределенно пожимает плечами — даже не удивляется, привык к ее откровенным вопросам.</p>
<p>— А я хочу. — Тендо знает, что Вакатоши все поймет правильно и не будет против. — Подожди, я, кажется, кое-что придумала, — и прежде, чем тот успевает ответить, отбегает немного вперед, незаметно подкрадываясь ближе, и хватает Ойкаву за плечи. От того, как Ойкава чуть ли не подпрыгивает и резко оборачивается к ней, настроение становится еще лучше.</p>
<p>— Привет! А где подружку потеряла? — Это и правда непривычно: самая популярная девочка школы, вечно окруженная подружками и поклонниками, и вдруг одна.</p>
<p>— Тендо, что тебе надо?</p>
<p>— Пойдем с нами в кафе, здесь недалеко.</p>
<p>— С кем — «с нами»?</p>
<p>— Со мной и Вакатоши, — Тендо машет в его сторону рукой — тот, похоже, решив не мешать ей, ждет в отдалении.</p>
<p>— С Ушивакой?</p>
<p>— Не называй его так, Вакатоши-куну это не нравится.</p>
<p>Усмешка Ойкавы становится еще более язвительной.</p>
<p>— С чего бы вдруг? Нет.</p>
<p>— Ла-а-адно, тогда пойдем ко мне домой.</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>— Ну ты же умная, сама догадаешься. — Ойкава смотрит на нее как на сумасшедшую, красивые черты лица слегка искажаются, будто она не может определиться, какой из приходящих в голову ответов выбрать, и Тендо становится весело. — Нет, правда, пойдем. Будет интересно.</p>
<p>Это странно и неожиданно, но Ойкава вдруг успокаивается, задумывается и, похоже, всерьез взвешивает предложение. Потом смотрит на Тендо в упор, словно принимая вызов.</p>
<p>— Пойдем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тендо сразу ведет их в спальню родителей — на ее узкой кровати они втроем точно не поместятся.</p>
<p>— Ты собираешься заниматься этим на кровати родителей? — Ойкава выглядит удивленной.</p>
<p>— А что? Потом поменяю белье, и они об этом не узнают.</p>
<p>— Какая плохая девочка.</p>
<p>— М-м-м, а сама-то: пошла с нами, собираешься трахаться на кровати чужих родителей...</p>
<p>Ойкава раздраженно отмахивается.</p>
<p>Тендо не знает, почему Ойкава согласились пойти с ними, да это и не особо важно, на самом деле. Главное, что теперь она здесь. Когда Тендо подходит ближе и начинает расстегивать мелкие пуговицы ее блузки, та не возражает.</p>
<p>Кожа у Ойкавы светлая, как сливочный пудинг, не то что у усыпанной веснушками Тендо, и очень гладкая. Тендо водит кончиками пальцев вдоль ключиц и по плечам, скользнув под легкую ткань, потом вниз, до талии и плоского живота. Вакатоши не вмешивается, дает ей время наиграться — как ребенку новой игрушкой. Как ни странно, Ойкава тоже: спокойно принимает ее прикосновения, не пытаясь ни помочь ей, ни помешать, — только когда пальцы Тендо забираются под чашечки белого, на удивление простого лифчика и слегка сжимают соски, вздрагивает и начинает дышать чаще. Первая реакция. Хорошо.</p>
<p>— Ты не против, если Вакатоши-кун к нам присоединится? — Тендо смотрит в карие глаза с расширенными зрачками, ресницы длинные, почти черные, и она понимает, что ошибалась: Ойкава совсем не пользуется тушью — нет необходимости.</p>
<p>— Конечно. А его хватит на двоих? — Ойкава оглядывает его насмешливо, оценивающе.</p>
<p>— Смотри, чтобы тебя хватило, — не остается в долгу Тендо. </p>
<p>Ойкава фыркает и пожимает плечами, стряхивая блузку.</p>
<p>Гольфы и белье она тоже снимает сама, пока ее осторожно придерживает за талию подошедший сзади Вакатоши. Тендо переплетает свои пальцы с его, просовывая их под ладонь и одновременно поглаживая Ойкаву — чувствуя их обоих сразу. Расстегнутая юбка соскальзывает на пол, и Ойкава просто перешагивает через нее, оставляя валяться смятым комом, — неожиданно для образа аккуратной девочки-отличницы, но Тендо такое несоответствие нравится даже больше. Свою одежду она тоже бросает на пол, поверх вещей Ойкавы.</p>
<p>Без одежды та оказывается еще красивее. Тендо целует ее — сначала медленно, а когда Ойкава приоткрывает рот и толкается языком, отвечая, — страстно и жадно, водя руками по всему ее телу, и вздрагивает от неожиданности и удовольствия, когда чувствует прикосновение пальцев Ойкавы к своей груди. Они отрываются друг от друга только тогда, когда уже не хватает дыхания.</p>
<p>Вакатоши явно нравится то, что он видит — ткань брюк в паху заметно топорщится. Он успел снять рубашку, и Тендо помогает ему избавиться от остального, дотрагивается до толстого ствола и удивляется, когда ладонь Ойкавы ложится рядом с ее и, скользнув до основания, обхватывает яйца. Вакатоши вздрагивает и непроизвольно подается навстречу.</p>
<p>— Хочешь меня или ее? — спрашивает у него Тендо.</p>
<p>— Обеих.</p>
<p>Теперь Тендо уступает ему, он и так долго ждал. И все-таки, когда Вакатоши уже полулежит на кровати, а Ойкава опускается на его член, не может перестать касаться ее, ласкать грудь, трогать губами, направлять. Тендо невесомо водит носом по шее Ойкавы, вдыхая мятно-свежий запах, потом, все-таки не удержавшись, облизывает кожу, проходясь языком вверх, и посасывает мочку уха с серьгами-колечками.</p>
<p>Руки Тендо все сильнее мнут грудь Ойкавы, сжимают и перекатывают между пальцами затвердевшие соски, большие ладони Вакатоши поглаживают ее бедра, иногда тянутся дальше и обхватывают их обеих, прижимая к себе. И когда Ойкава вдруг сдается и начинает постанывать в такт толчкам Вакатоши, подаваться им навстречу, Тендо приходит в голову мысль. Она соскакивает с кровати, бросив «Подождите меня!», и бежит в свою комнату, где в ящике шкафа под бельем хранится то, что сейчас может пригодиться.</p>
<p>Когда она возвращается, Вакатоши с Ойкавой не то чтобы ждут ее, но явно притормозили — движения медленные, как будто по инерции, словно они не в силах сопротивляться возбуждению.</p>
<p>— Можете продолжать. Хотя не похоже, чтобы вам было нужно мое разрешение, — весело говорит Тендо, забираясь позади Ойкавы, и все-таки шлепает ее по заднице, оставляя на светлой коже розовый отпечаток ладони и заставляя сбиться с ритма. Шлепнула бы и Вакатоши, но до него сейчас не дотянуться.</p>
<p>Немного повозившись, Тендо надевает на себя страпон — давно купленная, но до сих пор не опробованная игрушка, — поправляет ремешки так, чтобы основание упиралось в клитор. Она выдавливает на ладонь немного смазки и проводит по черному гладкому пластику, садится поудобнее. Потом кладет подбородок на плечо Ойкавы, смотрит на прикрывшего глаза Вакатоши.</p>
<p>— А теперь замри ненадолго.</p>
<p>Его глаза открываются, взгляд медленно фокусируется на ней, а потом Вакатоши кивает, и Ойкава тоже сразу же останавливается, сидя на его члене. Когда холодная скользкая головка страпона прижимается между ягодиц, она вздрагивает и пытается обернуться.</p>
<p>— Что ты собираешься делать? — в голосе немного возмущения и подозрения, но больше — интереса.</p>
<p>— Тшш, тебе понравится, — обещает Тендо и начинает медленно проталкиваться внутрь.</p>
<p>Страпон не толстый, и Тендо осторожна, но Ойкава слегка напрягается.</p>
<p>— Потерпи немного, скоро станет хорошо, — шепчет Тендо ей на ухо, опускает руку ниже и теребит клитор, помогая расслабиться. Между ног у Ойкавы горячо и влажно, внутри до сих пор находится член — два, если считать искусственный — и Тендо даже жалеет, что он не настоящий, и она не может сама почувствовать этот внутренний жар чужого тела. Вакатоши кладет руки на ягодицы Ойкавы, стискивает и раздвигает, и та всхлипывает и ерзает, то ли пытаясь притереться ближе, то ли уйти от распирающего ощущения.</p>
<p>Они трахают ее вдвоем, синхронно толкаясь внутрь и выходя почти полностью, сталкиваются руками, изучая зажатое между ними тело. Поначалу Тендо пытается входить не так глубоко, не так быстро, но Ойкаве явно приятно — она подается навстречу, больше не сдерживая стоны и вскрики, как будто уже не понимая, где она и с кем, полностью уйдя в собственные ощущения, — и Тендо подхватывает размашистый быстрый темп Вакатоши. Тендо даже не знает, от чего ей приятнее: от давления страпона на клитор при каждом новом движении или от чувства близости с Вакатоши — в чем-то более интимного, чем когда они трахаются вдвоем.</p>
<p>Кончая, Ойкава вскрикивает громче, выгибается и откидывается на грудь Тендо, а потом, продолжая дрожать, устало ложится на Вакатоши, как будто ей сложно держаться прямо. Тендо поглаживает ее по спине, медленно вытаскивает страпон и снимает его с себя.</p>
<p>— Подвинешься? Теперь моя очередь. — Ойкава кивает, как будто непроизвольно, не понимая, чего от нее хотят, — но сразу скатывается с Вакатоши, ложится рядом, продолжая машинально трогать себя между ног.</p>
<p>Тендо стягивает с Вакатоши презерватив и насаживается на член. Ей нужно совсем немного, чтобы кончить, ему, скорее всего, тоже. Ойкава, которую только что трахали они оба, наблюдает за ними, и это добавляет остроты ощущениям.</p>
<p>После Тендо тоже перебирается с Вакатоши на кровать, вклиниваясь между ним и Ойкавой и не зная, кого ей сейчас хочется обнять больше, но Вакатоши решает этот вопрос, сгребая их вместе и прижимая к себе.</p>
<p>Какое-то время они лежат молча, остывая и успокаиваясь. Но когда Тендо, чувствуя, что становится прохладно, собирается накрыть их всех одеялом, Ойкава садится на постели.</p>
<p>— Мне пора.</p>
<p>— Можешь остаться, родители все равно вернутся только завтра.</p>
<p>— Нет, меня ждут дома. — Тендо не пытается ее удержать, когда Ойкава встает с кровати и начинает одеваться, просто внимательно наблюдает за этим стриптизом наоборот.</p>
<p>— Тогда мы с Вакатоши-куном проводим тебя.</p>
<p>— Не надо. — Потом, сглаживая резкость ответа, она улыбается — мягко, как будто извиняясь, — Тендо никогда не видела у нее такой улыбки, но, пожалуй, ей нравится, — и добавляет: — Здесь правда недалеко. Спасибо, что предложила пойти с вами, мне понравилось.</p>
<p>— Хочешь, присоединяйся к нам как-нибудь еще. — Вакатоши кивает, подтверждая, а Тендо все-таки выбирается из его объятий и подходит к Ойкаве.</p>
<p>— Только если дашь опробовать эту твою игрушку. — Улыбка Ойкавы становится хитрой, дразнящей. Но такое Тендо тоже нравится, она наклоняется ближе, тихо говорит Ойкаве на ухо:</p>
<p>— Могу даже не только эту.</p>
<p>Ойкава смеется, хоть и немного краснеет.</p>
<p>— Договорились.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>